


The Lost Hatter and The King

by JckeClarke



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Royal turned Villian, Song fic, Tough to be a God, bit of angst, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: After the Corruption of Adrian Phillips, He's set on getting his best friend, DL Hatter to Join him. With his wonderland Magic, those two would be unstoppable. He just... had to convince him
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Lost Hatter and The King

**Author's Note:**

> DL Hatter belongs to my boyfriend as Adrian Phillips belongs to me. Rest of the characters belong to Descendants.
> 
> If you guys want Adrian's backstory or a Part two, comment below? :)

Adrian smirked as he leaned against the wall, his eye traveling to the door, which opened. DL walked in, shutting the door. "You wanted to see me..?" He said, voice monotone. Ever since Adrian had been corrupted, DL was distance to him. His best friend had become a power hungry.. ‘_god_’. The shorter male grinned wickedly, his hand on the staff tightened as the ember in the staff and his eye glowed. "It's been awhile huh?" He purred softly, pushing himself off against the wall. "I wanted to say hi and.. well you know my demands."

DL did know, the message Adrian sent still gave him chills. He wanted DL to join him. "I cant." He said firmly, head turning as the once sweet boy circled him. Green swirls swirled around him, and he could feel his wonderland magic wanting to jump out. "Come on DL, you know you can feel it" he whispered. DL scoffed "**I hardly think I'm qualified**'' He protested, "**To come across all ' sanctified '** ". The older male rolled his eyes as he put air quotes over sanctified. He continued, as Adrian grinned at him, "**I just don't cut it, with the cherubim-**" Adrian cut the male off

"**DL, What are you TALKING about**" He snickers holding out his head "Imagine! **There again, They're on their knees!**" he exclaimed, twirling. He stopped, facing DL again and took a step forward "**Being worshiped is a breeze! Which rather suits us in the interim**" the male told him.

Adrian's eye narrowed "You know it calls out to you, like it did to me" He said, caressing the top of the staff, where the broken green ember was leaking. DL shook his head "I cant- I-" The ember flared green as Adrian's eye snapped over to him, facing him as he took another step. "**It's TOUGH to be a god**, But i know you can do it!" He said, his malicious grin growing "You can **Tread where mortals have not trod! Be deified when really-**" He leaned forward, swirling his staff to stir DL's hidden Magic "**-your a sham~**" He pulled away.

DL thought for a second "**Be an object of devotion..?**" He suggested, before continuing. Adrian could hear in his voice, he was leaning towards him. He was close! DL continued "**Be the subject of psalms..!**"

Adrian smirked, acting wooed as he put a hand over his heart "**It's a rather touching notion,**" he said, before smirking and clenching his fist "**All those prayers and those salaams~**" He hissed out with a smile. DL frowned "I don't know- You saw what happened to Audrey, to Maleficent-" Adrian cut him off "_They were weak_. They didn't know how to use their power. But with this AND your magic, we'd be gods. They'd be forced to worship us" He grinned.

DL paused, a small smirk laying on his face. What he didn't know was that Adrian's magic was slowly seeping into the taller boy, corrupting that magic inside of him. "**Then who am I to bridle, if im forced to be an idol?**" He shrugged, the smirk widening. Adrian took a step back, his smirk never leaving his face. "**If they say that we're gods, then that's what we are**" The two boys unified. DL paused, the magic fading as he frowned, looking at Adrian "**What's more.. If we dont comply? You know- With the locals wishes-**" He paused, running a hand through his hair "I can see us being executed or thrown to a place like the Isle-" Adrian shushed him

"**You have a point- But they can't get to us. With your wonderland magic and my staff, we're _unstoppable_**" He said, magic green flames flurrying at unstoppable. He held out his hands again "**So let's be GODS! The perks are great!**" He said with a smirk. "**Auradon, it's on a plate**" He swirled his staff, a green hologram of Auradon in between them. DL looked down to see a scene playing out. It was them, with everyone.. worshiping them? He looked up and smirked softly, The Wonderland magic finally fully completed.

It took a few seconds before DL cried out in pain, the transformation starting. Adrian smirked as he watched, the younger male had gone through a similar... _painful_ process. DLs right hand started burning, before some skin peeled away, revealing a striped red and white clawed hand. cracks along his right arm showed the same pattern, as if corruption stayed. The swirls in his eyes grew, and a swirl appeared around his right eye, the Sclera turning black, before he stood up.

Adrian grinned madly, holding out his free hand "Welcome to the winning side, Lost Hatter" He purred. DL took his hand, shaking it "**Thank you**, King" He said, laughing. DL looked at the hologram image of Auradon that was still there. He waved his corrupted hand as the image changed ever so slightly. DL's hologram had a certain white haired boy by his side, and he smirked. Adrian put a hand on his shoulder "**Count your blessing, Keep em sweet**" He said, his eye glowing green. "**Thats my advice**" He said.

DL nodded, his eyes still trained on the picture "**It's great Advice**, I have to say. we can **be a symbol of perfection. Be a legend, be a cult**" He said, grinning. Adrian laughed "I'm glad you see that. You know we'll **take their praise, take a collection. As the multitudes exalt**" He says, before raising his eyebrow, waving his staff, and they appeared on top of Ben's castle, where there was a group of people, counting their.. old friends. They didn't know they were there yet.

Adrian held out his hand, showing off the group "**We'd be crazy not to grab it**.” They're sitting there, waiting for a _TRUE_ king" He hissed out, thinking of Ben “That king didn't even try to help me, after the Audrey incident, the little king just ordered those VKs and guards to lock me in my own special Isle." He scoffs. DLs hand glowed "Well know, let's show them the true King" He said, motioning for Adrian to step forward. He grinned "I can't be a king without my partner in crime" He said, before turning to the people and stepping forward

"Auradon! You've tried to silence me which" He mock pouted "Didn't work out" He said, leaning on his staff. "Since your little princess tried this, it didn't work out much. Did it Audrey" He said, eye glowing as green fumes swirled around the Princess. "Let her go!" Ben called out, guards on either side of him.

"Let her go? _Let. Her. Go?_ It's just as Hades said, when someone like Audrey does it, you can forgive and forget. And you all FORGOT that she spelled Auradon, that wouldn't have happened if Mal stole Ben in an unfair way" DL said, floating on his Wonderland Magic. "But now I have my power, We have our power." Adrian motioned to the two of them. "**So sign up two new gods for Paradise!**" He calls out, swinging his arms open

"**Paradise!**" They call out together, as green clouds as well as red and white swirls started to surround the crown, as the smirk never left **The King and The Lost Hatters face**


End file.
